Rebirth
by Licia Parker
Summary: The SanzoIkkoku are sent on a mission, by the three aspects, to take a criminal into custody. Turns out she's a girl. She's almost in the same situation that Hakkai was in, except no lover that killed themselfs. Now she's hangin' with the boys. What m


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters...however if there are any characters that you don't recognize, or don't sound like they belong they belong to me.

This is my first new story in a while. It's a saiyuki on if you couldn't tell. It's a Goku/OC pairing. Sorry...i just don't think the boys belong paired together. Sorry > anyway...read my story and review. Please! -

* * *

Chapter 1 

Sitting in silence they walked the scenery go past as they drove. It was all silence until…

"Mou…hara heta!" The boy with brown hair sighed; he rested his chin on his hand. His elbow was leaning against the side of the jeep that they were riding in.

"Uresai." A man with blonde hair growled, his eye was ticking, showing that he was some what attempting to keep cool.

"Ano…Sanzo, not to bother you, but where are we going-?" A man with brown hair, one side covering one eye; he was the one driving.

"And why are we going?" A man with red hair leaned over the driver's shoulder.

"Criminal. And if I new where we were going we would be there already. Now sit down." The man, known as Sanzo, closed his eyes. "You two make one peep back there and you'll be spending some quality with Mr. Banishing Gun."

"Ano…Goku, Gojyo, I think you should listen to Sanzo." The driver smiled pleasantly.

"Speak for yourself, Hakkai." Gojyo grunted, crossing his arms and leaning away from Goku.

"Let's rest for now." Hakkai turned, sharply, and entered a village. The four men climbed out of the jeep and the jeep turned back into its dragon form. "Come on, Hakuryu." The four men walked, casually, into an in and requested stay.

Breathing heavily she ran into the inn.

"Ichigo! Where have you been?" The head serving girl gasped as the girl, with short strawberry blonde hair, in front of her.

"Shh!" The girl hissed, "I need some where to sleep. If anyone comes in here asking for me, I was never here. If they come up lemme know and I'll take care of them." She grabbed the keys to a room and ran up the stairs.

Gojyo couldn't help but noticed the conversation going on between the two girls. He casually strolled up to the serving girl.

"Who was that?" Gojyo leaned against the wall. "She looked in a hurry."

"She's my sister." The serving girl sighed, "She's been missing for two months."

"Interesting." Gojyo smiled and waved before heading up the stairs. He walked towards his room; he noticed the girl fumbling with the door knob, in the door to the room next to his. "Looks like you need some help." The girl jumped and sighed when she saw Gojyo.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks, though." She smiled and then opened the door. She walked inside and sighed in relief. She poked her head out the door, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Gojyo strode into the room and looked around as the girl closed the door and walked into the room. "Sha Gojyo." Gojyo smiled seductively.

"Hinata Ichigo." The girl, known as Ichigo, smiled cheekily and sat on the bed. "I noticed you with three other men. What's that all about?"

"We're on some sorta mission." Gojyo shrugged. "Come to think about it, I better go. I was nice talkin' to ya." Gojyo let himself out of the room and entered his room.

"Shit." Ichigo fell against the bed. "They're looking for me."

"Hey, Gojyo, come on. Everyone else is down waiting for us so that we can eat." Gojyo turned and found Goku waiting for him.

"Alright." Gojyo and Goku headed towards the restaurant down stairs.

"Did you hear! Ichigo is back." Sanzo listened into the conversation taking place at a table a bit a ways from them.

"Yeah! I heard she was wanted, though." Another voice chimed in.

"I heard that she's slain a thousand demons." The initial voice dropped low, "That means that she's a demon now. We should be careful."

"But she's Ichigo! Why did she kill all the demons?" The second voice defended 'Ichigo'.

"I dunno. Sara wouldn't say. Not even she knows, I bet." The man got up and grabbed another mug of ale. "I saw Ichigo come in but she looked awfully scared. Like someone was after her." Sanzo had heard enough. He needed to nab this person; it's the one he was looking for.

"Where did you say this Ichigo girl was?" Sanzo walked up to the conversation.

"Why should we?" The man stood up. He was way shorter than Sanzo.

"I have business with her." Sanzo said calmly.

"She's in the room next to Gojyo-san's." Sanzo turned and came to face the serving girl. "I'm Sara her sister. She's in room 151. She'll be there. But please be careful with her, Sanzo houshi-sama."

'Thanks." Sanzo walked up the stairs towards room 151. He knocked.

"Who is it?" A female voice implored. The door opened, "Come on in." Sanzo walked in and closed the door. He watched as the woman walked into view. "How can I help you?" She noticed the monk robes, "Oh no."

"I need you to come with me. I will do nothing to harm you if you come quietly." Sanzo sighed, he hated doing this. He watched as Ichigo hung her head.

"Of course. I will accept my punishment." She walked forward her arms extended.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Sanzo turned and left the room. Ichigo sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down it.

"I'll be back. You stay here." Sanzo walked back into the inn to collect Ichigo. He opened the door and found the girl waiting for him. "Come on." Ichigo obediently followed Sanzo.

"Ah, Ichigo! Why are you coming with us?" Gojyo helped the girl into the jeep and noticed the shackled on her wrists. "Sanzo? Is this the criminal who we were searching for? Come on, you gotta be mistaken. She's innocent. Look at that face!"

"I'm looking at that face and I see a face." Sanzo sighed. "We can go back to the temple, Hakkai." He closed his eyes.

"Mou…what's your name?" Goku looked at Ichigo.

"I'm Ichigo." Ichigo's face was passive, her voice held a tinge of relief to it.

"I'm Goku." Goku pressed his thumb to his chest. Ichigo giggled half-heartedly. Goku smiled, pleased that he had made her laugh.

"Did you see?"

"Sanzo-sama brought a _woman_ to the temple!"

"Shut up!" Sanzo growled, irked with all the talking around the temple.

"Oooh! There's a women in the temple." Gojyo chuckled as Hakkai, Goku, and himself followed Sanzo and the shackled Ichigo into the temple.

"This is where we part." Gojyo shoved his hands in his pockets. "Good luck, Ichigo." He winked at her as she bent her head down in embarrassment.

"Let's go." Sanzo walked with Ichigo into a dark chamber.

"Where's Ichigo." Gojyo watched Sanzo pull a smoke from the packet.

"Beats me?" Sanzo popped open a beer and took a long a long drag from his cigarette.

"What do you mean, 'beats me'?" Gojyo glared at Sanzo, Gojyo doubted that Ichigo had been killed considering after Hakkai had been taken in he hadn't died.

"Beats me. I'm not the one who deals out punishment." Sanzo sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gojyo's jaw dropped when he noticed who the stall owner was.

"Sanzo, you really shouldn't trick Gojyo like that." Hakkai smiled pleasantly, his arms full of brown paper sacks.

"Feh." Sanzo shrugged and moved on down the street.

"Hey, Ichigo, how did you get here?" Gojyo paused to chat with the girl.

"They let me off the hook. But Sanzo houshi-sama has to keep an eye on me so I don't do any thing reckless, again." Ichigo smiled happily, "Are ya gonna pay for that?"

"Yeah." Gojyo paid for the apple and walked down the street to catch up to Sanzo. Ichigo smiled as she watched the group walk away.

"This will be your room. Ignore the monks that live here." Sanzo showed Ichigo to her room. "Goku is in the room that's connected to the room." He indicated the door in the wall. "Have fun."

"Hiya Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around and smiled at Goku. "If the monks get too pesky just swat at them and they'll leave you alone."

"Thanks, Goku-san." Ichigo placed her apron in the closet.

"Is that all the clothes you've got?" Goku watched her intently.

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled. "I'll get some more once I make some more money."

"I wanna show you something." Goku rearranged his t-shirt and led Ichigo from her room outside.

"Slow down, Goku-san!" Ichigo giggled. Goku slowed and allowed Ichigo to match his pace. Ichigo listened to their surroundings and could hear the sound of water hitting water. As Goku led her out of the thick forest, Ichigo found the source of the sound. Goku had led her to a pool with a waterfall. "Wow, Goku-san. It's beautiful." Ichigo smiled at the demon.

"You like it. That's good. You're the only other one to know about it." Goku smiled at Ichigo, slightly relieved that she had liked the surprise, "Wanna swim?"

"Sure." Ichigo disappeared behind a bush and reemerged in her underwear before sprinting towards the warm pool. She surfaced and wiped the hair and water from her eyes. "Come on, Goku-san. That water is fine." She smiled.

"Alright," Goku disappeared before reappearing and jumping in the water. "You're right. This is great." Ichigo swam around for a bit before leaning against the side.

"This is really nice, thanks Goku-san; this is really nice of you." Ichigo smiled.

"Where is that damn monkey and Ichigo?" Gojyo blew a puff of smoke out the window.

"Are you really that worried about them?" Hakkai smiled pleasantly, "Goku _and_ Ichigo?"

"No. Just Ichigo. Knowing Goku he could kill them." Gojyo blew another, casual, puff of smoke out the window. Hakkai chuckled.

* * *

There you go. My first new story in a while. I've got better at writing and now i have spell check. SO lemme know what you guys think. 


End file.
